


[渣宇宙][OC] Found Yet Lost

by Rolain



Series: TF 衍生 渣宇宙系列 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rolain/pseuds/Rolain
Summary: 《Without A Trance》棱键视角补完篇，棱键锐雨主役。1-2，传统言情的一见倾心二见倾情3，叛逆少年Saberwing，愉快（个鬼）的初识4，办公室恋情展开ING……5，所谓的三……角？6，泡马子是一种艺术。是艺术。7-8，甜甜圈Prime友情客串。有萌就要卖！9，泡与被泡都是艺术。是艺术。10，所谓，来的早不如来的巧哇。11-12，蘑菇的种法第101种……大概？13-15，无良奸商与叛逆少年之间16-17，纯情伪娘与花心渣少之间18-20，因幸福而勇敢21-26，因勇敢而不幸27-29，或许曾经拥有30，完结篇。所有叫得出名字的皆来谢幕哟
Series: TF 衍生 渣宇宙系列 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929352
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	[渣宇宙][OC] Found Yet Lost

1.  
为什么会这么倒霉……难不成因为破格提升得了这份工作？

棱键垂头丧气地歪在路边，他的轮胎爆掉两个。军区在偏远的地方没错，路况很糟没错。他在报废年限上的轮胎没按时更换，不过想省点钱去军区享受免费保养——刚就业穷毕业生的悲哀。叫路边修理服务赔大了不合算，用脚走过去大概要走到报废。

等有谁路过吧，棱键乐天地想。子空间有个备胎，如果能向过路的再借一个，到了军区就——

一道黑影唰地掠过眼前，明黄小车猛然意识到做白日梦时已经错过了救星。现在就算喊，也听不到了……呢？

已经远去的黑影发出刺耳的吱嘎声刹住，快速直倒回来停在棱键面前。保养完美，打了亮腊的银蓝轿车变型站直。

“抛锚了？”年青有力的声音。棱键发誓能看到对方头上耀眼的天使光环。

“能借我个备胎吗？一定会还给你的。” 棱键用最诚恳的态度请求。

银蓝轿车打量了下他，迅速从子空间里拿出通用备胎和应急修理工具，很快帮棱键换下废胎。

真遇到好人了呢……

棱键感激无比地想要道谢，却看到银蓝轿车拿出一个简易数据板敲个不停。“那、那个……？”

“备胎、工具借用，手工费……”利索地敲入数字，银蓝轿车把一个颇可观的价目递给棱键。“当场付清吧。”

“等、等一下，备胎我会还的，至少……”

银蓝轿车一脸嫌恶。“用过的东西我不要。”

棱键认命地掏空了口袋。

2.  
拿到了预领的工资，一扫郁闷的芯情，棱键为了熟悉周边环境到附近的城里闲逛。

那个路人本来就没有免费帮忙的义务嘛，而且总价比路边修理服务便宜很多呢。不愉快的遭遇，反正以后不会见面就忘了——吧？

棱键鬼使神差地从一片车海中认出了那天的路人。明明不是什么特别车型，涂装也算普通。在陌生的城市里，明黄小车几乎本能地尾随唯一熟悉的目标。七拐八弯之后路边的建筑开始诡异地繁华起来，四处装饰着亮丽的霓虹彩灯。

银蓝轿车放慢车速，驶近豪华俱乐部的车道。棱键一个转弯拐进旁边的暗巷，偷偷探头。就算没必要躲藏，见面一定会很尴尬，还是算了。

“小美人，躲这干什么？特地来陪哥们儿？”

棱键一惊，不知是谁捉了他的肩膀，他用力甩开，跌跌撞撞跑出巷子。几个醉醺醺的魁梧机体向他逼近，棱键求救地看向周围，行人漠然地走过，不远处的警卫也司空见惯地懒得多看一眼。他慌了神，不知道该怎么办。忽然一只手捉住他，一把提起。

“为什么迟到。”——好熟的声音。棱键抬头，那辆银蓝轿车板着的脸似乎有些怒意。

“对不起。”棱键急忙回答，不敢再多说一个字。

银蓝轿车扫了一眼还没完全死心的醉鬼们，拖着棱键进了俱乐部。嘈杂的音乐，嘻笑怒骂即刻充斥了音频接收器。棱键头昏脑胀地被拽着进了一个包厢，银蓝轿车看了下时间，从子空间里掏出一个小盒子丢在桌上，又转过来盯着棱键。明黄小车胆怯地往旁边挪，反被一把拽住，按在银蓝轿车的胸口。

“别露脸，如果不想惹麻烦。”耳边收到严厉的警告，棱键停止了挣扎。

“哟——锐、锐雨，真，准时……就、就知道你这家伙靠、靠得住……”

一个喷着酒气机体闯进来，摇摇晃晃半跌在对面椅子上。棱键不安地往银蓝轿车怀里蜷起来。

“这次的份。”银蓝轿车踢了一下桌脚，小盒子滑过桌面，落进那个机体的手中。他极为愉快地大笑，发出一面破掉的铜锣被重锤时的响声。

“难、难得你有兴致，不、不打搅了……好、好…陪你的小美人玩吧……”

直到那个声音消失，棱键还是没能停止发抖，几乎不记得是怎么被拽着离开了俱乐部。总算冷静下来时，已经远离了那个街区，回到僻静的城市广场。稍微回想刚才的一切，就象一场噩梦。

明黄小车偷偷地瞥银蓝轿车，对方没说话也没看他。棱键叹了口气，掏出那张刚领取的现金卡。

“不管你开什么价，我就只有这么多了。”

银蓝轿车扯了下嘴角，没有去接那张卡。

“别把我带磨合期机体进成年场所的事说出去，就一笔购销。”

磨合……期？

“我已经就业了。”棱键稍有不满地强调。就算机型比较小也不至于被当磨合期吧？

银蓝轿车楞了一下，忽然弯腰笑起来。“怎么一个两个都这样，机体和机龄不配套的……”

他止住了笑，饶有兴趣地看着棱键。“你叫什么名字？”

PS. 传说中，罪炎和锐雨互相开封的时候，SIN还处于磨合期，但是因为体型巨大所以没人以为他还未成年。于是当锐雨碰到棱键这成年期反像磨合期的，有感而发。

3.  
得知特别提拔的工作时，棱键几乎没来得及仔细考虑。条件太优厚了：免费食宿，免费保养，年假奖金，享受各种社会保障优先权ETC。

虽然和他最初的志向不合，棱键半点没犹豫地接受了。现在想想……这么优厚的工作条件，一定有各种隐藏问题的……哪……

面对校区内走来走去不是背着枪管就是扛着炮筒的各色高大机体，棱键只得承认比起来自己的确像个磨合期。非得仰着头说话，平常没什么……但是面对试验对象时反被对方的气势压制就……非常不利……

“我是棱键，本次试验的——”

“自我介绍免了，浪费时间。”有着细长翅翼蓝白涂装的战斗飞行器居高临下审视明黄小车，“拿来。”

“什、什么？”

蓝白飞行器不耐烦地一手夺过棱键手里的数据板，自做主张地输入资料丢回给棱键。

“基本机体检测不是吗？我才做过，照上次的资料填好了。”

“可是、至少，应该由我……”

蓝白飞行器抬起下巴，狠狠盯着棱键。“不满意？”

“不、不，那就……”棱键一瞬间很想顶着数据板躲桌子底下去。为为为什么一下就有这么强的胁迫感啊？军品都这样？

“别继续浪费我时间。药剂试验对吧，不管什么，快点拿来。”

“唔，好、好的……”身为研究员反被实验对象支使的可怜明黄小车小芯翼翼打开桌上的冷藏箱，“红色这支……”

蓝白机体拿起密封容器拧开，一口喝光。棱键甚至没来得及警告他快速摄入会造成浓度过高——

蓝白机体忽然发出一声低吼，痛苦地跪在地上，棱键急忙去扶，被一个反肘打飞。他刚想爬起来，却被一把掐住脖子钉在墙上，动弹不得。

……好、好大力气……

用两只手也没办法掰开蓝白机体的一只手，想呼救但发不出声音，棱键徒劳地挣扎。蓝白机体的视镜高频闪烁着，试图控制暴走的冲动。卡着脖子的那只手越收越紧，棱键绝望地想自己大概要被这样生生拧断脖子……

蓝白机体忽然用另一只手伸入肘关节，用力扯断传动管线，卡着棱键的手立刻失力垂下去，明黄小车跌坐在地上。

“中和剂！”

蓝白机体对棱键吼，棱键手脚并用爬到箱子前，取出带着细长金属注射头的蓝色药剂丢过去。蓝白机体拿起，直接刺入肘部能源导管。一下子，紧绷的机体松弛下来。蓝白机体丢开空掉的注射器，扶着墙想要站起来。

“不！别动！”棱键扑过去想阻止他，被‘别碰我’的眼刀戳中，伸出的手只能缩回来。

“给系统冷却的时间，否则负担太大了……”棱键几乎在哀求。

蓝白机体往墙上一靠，低头开始修理自己的手肘。

“你没遵守安全条例，药剂摄入前，应该先确认实验体被拘束铐绑着的。”

“呃……对不起……”——明明是你自己拿过去就灌的……

“摄入量也没衡量，应该分三次摄入完毕。”

哦，你也知道啊？

“既然知道，为什么拿自己的安全冒险？”

“是你的安全。我失控，第一个倒霉的是你。”

……呃啊，为什么这样一说好像都是我的错？

说不过对方，棱键不由鼓着腮帮子生闷气。蓝白机体修好手肘，戳了一下棱键的挂在后挡板上备胎。“哪儿来的这个？”

“唉？这个是，抛锚时在路边买的，一般通用型号而已。”忽然被转移了话题，棱键不明白为什么提起这个。子空间放两个备胎太拥挤，他把买来那个挂在外面。

“Chavalos KH30。赛车专用备胎，还是白金限量版。承受力和耐久力是一般通用型十五倍以上，价格少说十倍。”蓝白机体的手指摸过钢环内部的暗纹编码。“哪个冤大头做的赔本生意？”

棱键像听天方夜谭似地楞住。

银蓝的轿车，带着嫌恶的表情，带着怒意的，弯腰大笑的……

锐雨。

蓝白飞行器扶着墙慢慢站起来，狭长的双翼倾斜出优雅的线条。棱键呆呆地看着他。

“剑翼。”他轻笑，“但你可以叫我Saber。”

4.  
满桌瓶瓶罐罐贴满标签，棱键把容器里的液体缓慢倒入模具里。逐渐冷凝的液体固化成浅淡绿色，内里隐隐有着条状斑纹。明黄小车小芯地把模具里的能量倒出，切割成均匀的小块，尝了一口。抬眼看见星系地理普及频道正在解说的绿色弹跳水栖动物，他灵感一现，在数据板里写下一句，为新作品命了名。棱键把能量放入一个小型冷藏盒，把新作品的名字写上金属卡片放入盒盖。

这样，只要送过去就好了吧。

那天剑翼没有说错。棱键稍微搜索了下那个备胎的厂家和编号，得出的结论是二手货的价钱也远高于一般通用型号。平白欠了两次很大的人情，怎么也说不过去。锐雨既然说了不要用过的的备胎，自己又买不起一个全新的还回去，只有找些别的办法。可是……手制点心会不会太白滥了……？

一直走到锐雨办公室，棱键停在门口犹豫不决：如果自己自作多情了呢？如果锐雨早忘记了怎么办？到底要不要敲门，还是把盒子放在门口就算了？

“说好了，下次也要多打点折扣给我啦！”门忽然被从里面拉开，肩部左右各有三個炮管的战车扭着头冲里面喊了句。他瞅见门口的棱键，把身体一侧让开了道。棱键像是管不住自己脚似的走进了房间，银蓝轿车翘着腿在宽大办公桌后的座椅里舒服地半靠着。

经过备胎事件，棱键做足了功课。他更加认真地观察了锐雨：手工复色变光烤漆，外装甲的镶边是稀有铂金。乍看平淡无奇的，稍稍留意就发觉个个都是价值不菲的部件。就算高薪行政人员，那么多奢侈品也不容易负担。所以那天晚上俱乐部里，到底……

“有事？”锐雨悠闲地交叉着十指提问。

“这，只是……来聊聊天，我、刚做了点心，不知道你会不会喜欢……”棱键结巴地找着借口，把冷藏盒放在办公桌上。

“聊天。”锐雨坐正身体，微微前倾。“刚开始工作就遇到烦恼了？”

“不、其实……”被蓝白飞行器紧紧掐住脖子的记忆一闪而过，棱键打了个冷战。“……是我不太适应，以前没和军品一起……工作过。”

“这很自然，他们的成长环境和普通民品不一样。”

棱键低下头。“可是，我的工作，似乎……”

“6号试验，能量药剂调配。”这本该是只有内部人员知道的机密内容，棱键惊讶不已。锐雨重新靠回座椅。“别奇怪，我有内部关系。”

“呃……”这样也没什么必要隐瞒了，“既然很容易有危险的不良反应，为什么他们志愿加入这种试验？”

“为了提高战斗力。战斗力越高，以后的存活率也越高，很简单的道理。”

“但是……”

“不必有罪恶感。如果试验成功，是救他们的命，而非造成危害。”

“……是吗？”——如果能提高百分之十的生还率，一百个军品里就多活下来十个，这样一想似乎也没错。

锐雨打开冷藏盒取出一块能量。“从来没见过这种颜色……”他吃了一口，“……味道也很怪。”

“这个是‘聒噪的蓝星青蛙’口味，”棱键欣喜地介绍自己的佳作，“吃过后会有很多青蛙在耳边跳过的感觉，很特别吧？”

锐雨皱起脸。“拜托研究出吃了后会听见钞票响的口味吧。”

“可那不符合我的美学啊……”棱键扁嘴。

“但是符合我的味觉。我一直想吃焦糖布丁口味，你会做吗？”

“那个的材料很难弄到，城里只有一个地方可以定购，可是正式加入试验后，没有通行码不能出校区——”

锐雨拉过巨大的操控屏幕，敲了几下，把显示器转过来对着棱键，那上面是一排数码。

“这是……”

“即时通行码，到今天晚上午夜之前有效。”锐雨点了一下屏幕，显示出那个通行码的有效期限。“如果下次需要再来找我，这次免费，下次要付钱。”

……这、这是贿赂吧？在学校里做这种交易？

“有很多人……买吗？”

“需求量很高的。如果你没钱，用别的代替也可以。有什么从实验室里偷出来的违禁品，我可以替你在黑市脱手，四六分成。”

棱键把头摇得像个拨浪鼓，然后他忽然想到一件事。

“——啊，所以那个备胎……”

“那个是地下赛车场里一个倒霉选手的遗物，觉得晦气，早想便宜点脱手了。”

……唔，这个家伙到底是不是好TF啊……

5.  
“当然还有很多别的好处。”剑翼回答。棱键重复了一遍问锐雨的问题，剑翼的答案大同小异。

“比如可以拿双倍学分，翘课更方便。”

“……可是，还是很危险吧？”

“比二十发热追踪导弹直扑过来更危险？”蓝白宙航战斗机嗤笑，“你对危险的定义显然太浮浅。”

棱键暗暗叹息。他起初担心剑翼会继续不合作，但意外的，蓝白机体无条件遵从一切规章制度，最初那次的嚣张违规简直像是假的。但这并不让棱键觉得好受，无论是并非罪犯却要被牢牢铐住，还是剑翼忍耐不适反应时握紧的拳头。他核查了反馈数据后解开了束缚铐。剑翼一言不发地进了训练室。

剑翼是棱键初次接触的军品，也是少数参加这个试验的飞行器之一。剑翼的机型以高速高空作业为主，纤长形态和流线设计赋予一种奇异的轻盈感，仿佛没有重量。这印象在看他作战时更强烈。蓝白线影急速擦过地面，以极为刁钻的折角拔高甩掉追踪导弹，迂回降下变形拔剑，荧蓝弧光一闪而过，然后一切结束。不像重火力组喜欢的炮火烟花表演，或装甲师偏好的多余暴力演示，剑翼似乎更追求毫无浪费的精准动作和确实的作战效果。

这样看来，他不该是认真刻板，勤奋质朴的优等生模范吗，为何实际是散漫高傲又爱胡来的……？

“喂。结束了。”

棱键被从自己的思考里拽出来，慌慌张张开始记录训练结果的数据。“……我、我的营养师权限刚批下来。”——他不知道为何忽然扯了这句。虽然，总得说点什么吧……

剑翼哼了一声。

“……所以，以后我有权决定添加剂成份，如果你有什么喜欢的……”继续，就算你没在听也无所谓啦……

“你的志愿就是当个添加剂调配员？”剑翼忽然发问。

“啊才不是，以前想当糕点师，但是开间自己的小店需要本金。这份工作薪水挺高的，如果好好存个几百万年总会……”

“不坏。”剑翼打断他，“有那么长远的目标。”

“难道你没有长远目标？比如下个一百万年要做些什么的？”

“我的目标是成为士官，配备实弹。”蓝白机体向外走去，浅淡笑意仿佛没有重量。

“然后活到要死的那天为止。”

6.  
拥有了新权限，研究室的稀有原材料便可随意使用，棱键得以大展手脚自由开发出的各种新配方和口味。学生时代，他偶尔做出的那些混合了他创意的古怪诗词和口味，总会得到恶意或善意的嘲笑。

然而锐雨从没笑过棱键，一次也没有。即使不予赞美，锐雨很捧场地总是吃光。得到这无声的鼓励，只要做出新的口味，明黄小车第一个想到的就是带给口德不佳的银蓝轿车。

这样的生活一半仿佛梦想成真，一半如泡在熔炼池中，受煎熬的是他的道德回路。

“没什么好奇怪的。这里是军校，既然要干死亡率最高的职业，务实的态度更适合生存。”锐雨不为所动地耸肩。棱键刚刚向他倒出试验对象上次那句话造成的郁闷。

“所以……有一天过一天比较务实？”——至少这比较像剑翼的态度。

“也不完全。不少军品天生喜欢打闹，在他们看来这种生活很愉快。喜好问题而已。就象你，不是喜欢折腾乱七八糟的原材料么？”锐雨又拿起一块浅紫色的能量。

“这可是艺术呢。”棱键不满地撅嘴。

至少三个低年生已经进来出去，留下钱钞换取通行码。其中一个表示钱不够用物品抵，放上桌子的赫然是市面上不许流通的穿甲榴弹枪。

锐雨熟练地拆开检查，估了价完成交易。棱键觉得自己的价值观和世界观有从根基开始动摇的危险。

“呃……他们，不会说出去吗？”这可是完完全全的非法交易啊。

“除非外派执行任务，低年生没机会出军校。”锐雨无谓地笑笑，“他们比我更需要这种交易。”

也就是，好像坐牢一样，只有用这种方法换点外出自由？

“那，为什么升了士官才许携带实弹？”

“因为那之前还未成年。达到成年期，过升级考才有士官资格。等于领取杀人执照。如果通不过，只有去当命运叵测的低等兵了。”

这样啊，磨合期的低年生不给在靶场外配实弹……

磨合期……的……剑翼？

——他比我小吗？！

7.  
对一个生命漫长到到无法用时间来计算的种族而言，多个少个几百万年算不了什么。

所以我为什么要介意啊………

棱键一边往数据板输入，一边悄悄瞥着剑翼。后者一副无所谓的模样，坐着等待测试开始。忽然蓝白飞行器转头，他们的视线短促相交，棱键芯虚地把数据板隔在中间挡住。

……我真没用。棱键暗自哀叹。

早上接到了通知。他的报告很受重视，上面决定提拔棱键为主研究员之一。薪金待遇都会提高一个档次，棱键却很犹豫。

数据监测员能干涉的不过是辅助添加剂，考虑摄入比率，持久性，副作用抑制等等。如果成为主研究员，就必须涉及关键成份，要面对的便是有效量、成瘾量、还有……致死量。

那几乎等于直接决定另一个火种的生死。想都不敢想的可怕重任。

曾经有机会成为医生，因为不想承担生死一线的责任，棱键没有选择那方面的专业。没想到绕了这么大一圈，却又面对同样的选择……

如果剑翼，因为自己的失误……

“恋爱了？”

“耶？不、不……为、为为什什么……”

“说中了。”剑翼一副芯知肚明的表情。“你一直走神，比平常还严重。”

是说我平常也在走神么？唔……

棱键有点不满地打算反驳，被一阵喧哗打断。隔壁，一个机体破墙而出倒在地上，明显是被摔出来的。一辆暴走中的重装甲车冲出，变形。几个警备机体一拥而上，扭打成一团，一个摔出去，更多扑上来。到处是红灯警报，火花四溅。

剑翼走过去关上遮光板和隔音板，瞬间一切归于平静。

棱键不解地看他。

“我们开始吧。”蓝白飞行器平静地说。

棱键不敢相信剑翼目睹那种惨烈景象之后居然丝毫不胆怯地要求继续实验。

“那个……”他猛然想起早上接到的另一封邮件。“——我、我今天志愿了去导游参观团，所以，实验就，取消一次。嗯，你照样拿学分，没影响的。”

他匆匆说完，转身逃走。

因无人志愿，强迫中奖派来的小职员欢呼了一声后头也不回地跑了。棱键满头黑线地正式接手了导游工作。他粗略看了下导游内容：反正就是按预定线路走一圈就好了……参观团的成员是……呃、幼、幼生体？？？

8.  
“你是飞机吗哥哥？”  
“笨！是姐姐啦！”  
“你才笨！是哥哥！”  
“是姐姐！！”  
“老师他欺负我！！”  
“老师他骂我笨！！”

从见面就叽叽喳喳的一刻不停，棱键一瞬间连去见普神的芯都有了。他欲哭无泪地从笑容灿烂的老师那里接过一串小小的幼生体队伍，带队出发。

“小东西。干什么呢？”

金色的小赛车用力仰头看着蓝白的修长机体，斜斜垂下的细长机翼比他的个头稍稍高出一点。他扬起手，去捉翼尖，没够到；他跳起来，还差一点；再跳高——就要碰到的时候，翼尖升起，平展在蓝白机体背侧，远远超出他能够到的高度。

“呜……”金色小赛车万分委屈，宽大蓝色挡风镜后水光闪烁。

剑翼俯身抱起小小的幼生体，金色小赛车破涕为笑。

“哥哥，是飞机吗？”

“如果是的话呢？”

“教我飞好吗？”

“你叫什么？”

“小Ray，老师叫我小Ray。”

少了一个。

棱键又数了一遍。还是少一个。

老师很快就要来接这群小东西了。可是他却弄丢了一个……普神啊……到底会在哪里？辐射区？射击场？地雷区？一个幼生体进了那些危险的地方……

轰鸣声停在头顶，蓝白机体缓缓降落。怀里抱着个笑得非常灿烂的小赛车。

棱键的芯情仿佛从地狱回到天堂。

“说好了，等我当Prime，哥哥要当我的部下。”

“遵命，我的小Prime阁下。”剑翼勾了下金色小车伸出小指，把他放下地面。小东西欢天喜地地向朋友们跑去。

棱键整个虚脱。

“你怎么会正好——”

“跟着你罢了。”

棱键沮丧地垂下头，“我知道自己很没用……”

“的确，但是——”剑翼启动推进器，开始升空，“被你改进过的食堂套餐，我倒是很喜欢。”

9.  
“我哪里看起来像女孩子啊……”——那群小鬼居然为此吵了一路，全然无视本尊的努力辩解。

“容貌出众又不是罪过。”锐雨丢了一块能量进嘴里。

“你根本没有回答问题嘛。”棱键无力往锐雨的大办公桌上一趴，“谁出主意弄一群幼生体来参观军校？”

“政治宣传上的需要。”锐雨悠闲地耸肩，“既可以鼓吹军民一家，又不用担心一群小孩子找出什么弊病来。”

“你什么都知道呢。”

比起来，自己就是个什么也不懂的笨蛋。棱键叹气。真正叫他烦心的是刚刚才发觉军队里的委任令没有拒绝余地。棱键只能选择辞职，或升级为主研究员。

到底要怎么办？好烦恼啊啊啊。

“卖我个通行码吧。”

“做什么用？”

“逃跑。”逃走算了。什么升级实验的，通通不要管了。

“去哪里？”

“随便哪里都好。”

“干哪行营生？”

“要饭。”棱键在和自己赌气。

头顶被轻轻拍了两下，棱键抬起脸。锐雨半撑在宽大的桌面上，带着轻浅的笑容，手心在棱键脸颊短暂地停留。

棱键看着光洁的银蓝胸甲，想起曾经被紧紧搂抱在那里，处理器不争气地开始升温。

“我可是很喜欢你的——”

哎———？

“——点心。如果你跑了，我的下午茶就没着落了。”

“不、不要故意在关键地方停顿啦！”——我会…当真的。

“这么有天赋，不干下去太可惜了。”

“真的？”——怀疑怀疑。锐雨从来就爱玩文字游戏。

“味道都很怪，”锐雨从冷藏盒里拿起最后一块能量晃晃，“回味起来又非常可口。”

所以每次都吃光，是真的喜欢我的手艺吧。

“不过那些青蛙乌鸦的名字太糟。你写诗集一本也卖不掉的。”

“喂，不许看不起我的艺术。”

——还有，被你安慰，很幸福。

10.  
升任主研究员后棱键为了熟悉配方内容连续加班，好容易才找到一个空隙，赶制了最新作品匆忙去见锐雨。上次分别时银蓝轿车给了他办公室的门锁密码。

“如果太忙，没办法赶在我上班时候来，留下冷藏盒放桌子上就好了。”——典型爱贪便宜的奸商作风。

但棱键还是很高兴。可以随意进出锐雨的办公室，无论他在还是不在，自己对锐雨来说，一定是有些特殊的……吧？

门毫无困难地打开了。锐雨有客人。

这没什么奇怪，锐雨的“客人”一向很多。可那是……剑翼？

蓝白飞行器轻巧地趴在锐雨胸前，双臂搂住对方的脖子，细长双翼微微翘起。

银蓝轿车搂着纤长的蓝白机体，笑容暧昧，凑在剑翼耳边低语。

明黄小车愣在当场。一遍又一遍检查自己的视镜到底有没有出问题。

“锐…锐雨，你在做什么？”

“当然是……安慰缺考的可怜学生。”

锐雨回答得轻松自若。他将剑翼楼得更近一些，挑逗般蹭过蓝白飞行器肩颈处的弧线，引得剑翼一阵轻笑，把脸埋进锐雨胸前。

棱键直直后退。“…我…什么都没看见，你…你们继续……”他想起自己至少该把门带上。快关上时锐雨的声音从里面传来：“就算没看见也请把便当留下来吧。”

冷藏盒还在手中，可是棱键根本不敢再开门进去。未闭合的门尚留下不小的缝隙，他把盒子递进去轻轻放在地上，小芯地把门关好。

然后用最快的速度跑走，连方向都没看。

所以他迷路了。

棱键在哪里看起来都一样储存仓库区里绕了一圈又一圈，找不到出口。想不起平日熟悉的路线，四方直路也可以变成迷宫。

最后跑不动了，明黄小车靠着一排巨大储藏柜搭成的墙角坐下。仓库区温度很低，他在黑暗中蜷缩起来，紧紧抱住自己。

那个银蓝与蓝白纠缠的画面好像烙在视镜上，怎么也不肯消失。

不熟悉的锐雨。不熟悉的剑翼。那样快乐的在一起。

他们是，那种关系吗？

只有我，不知道吗。

11.  
“种蘑菇、种蘑菇。”

棱键被脚边的自动清扫机吓一跳，发觉已经早上了。带着四个滑轮的小清扫机继续念叨着不知道什么的密码讯号按照程序打扫道路，棱键跟在它后面总算找到出口。

在角落蜷了一夜关节僵硬无比，棱键一步一挪地拖着自己往宿舍走。幸好今天休假，明黄小车决定在房里窝上一整天以哀悼自己尚未开始就夭折了的初恋。

慢慢磨蹭回宿舍，一个包裹躺在门前，棱键疑惑地捡起来一看，是寄给自己的没错。

进了房间，把包裹放在桌上拆开：里面是几个贴着标签的小罐子。棱键想起为了锐雨提出的焦糖布丁所定购的材料。因为很久没消息，以为没希望了。

可是，这样……算不算已经太迟了？

说什么初恋，一头热而已。其实，锐雨喜欢什么，喜欢……谁，都不知道，完全的一厢情愿。

还有……流线机型，自信出众的蓝白宙航机。一直想多了解他一点。到最后，什么也不明白。

锐雨也好，剑翼也好，自己知道的都是那么少。以为走得很近，忽然发觉还是那么远。真是没用……

明黄小车默默地把一个个小罐子分类放上储存架，抬眼看到墙上并排挂着的两张配方材料单：一张写着锐雨，一张写着剑翼。

每次尝试，每次成品，棱键都会把适合的材料写下来。锐雨喜欢 J9、T24、L3……剑翼喜欢 K10、C7、N52……

明黄小车把两张单子取下来并排放在桌上，仔细地反复阅读。这些都是他最清楚的，或许也是……唯一清楚的。

所以，还是有可以做的事情，对吧。就算被当傻瓜。毕竟，这是自己最擅长也最喜欢的方式。

无奈地笑笑，棱键试着把两张单子合并成一张，全新的配方。

12.  
棱键依然会去找锐雨，带着用全新配方试做的点心。

他总是小芯地把门打开一条缝，如果听到熟悉的那两个声音，就把盒子推进去再把门关好。

偶尔锐雨独自在办公室，棱键便随便扯上几句，留下点心离开。而除去试验过程中非得面对剑翼的时候，能躲开就躲开。

不知道怎么面对，也不敢提，真的好像傻瓜。

什么都不知道的时候，其实更快乐吧。可是对我来说……没有更好的办法了。

工序最复杂的焦糖布丁总算完成。棱键像往常一样，把点心切好放入冷藏盒，附上写着作品名的金属卡片。这次没有任何诗词，简单地称作“焦糖布丁”。

总算完成了。锐雨会开芯，剑翼也会喜欢……吧？

他带着冷藏盒往锐雨的办公室驶去，天空有熟悉的轰鸣和蓝白剪影掠过。他习惯地拐进附近的集装箱墙壁避开。

但剑翼发觉了。

“我升了士官，不需要玩那些花招了。”

蓝白宙航机难以捉摸地说了莫明其妙的话。

——不明白。完全不明白。

真的，一点都……不想明白。

他在原地站了很久很久，直到暴雨骤然降下。

13.  
“不必太勉强。”锐雨懒散地靠在宽大舒适的座椅上，带着近乎透明的笑意。

“不。”剑翼走向前，将手放入银蓝轿车伸出的手掌。“完全不，Rain。”

“既然叫我Rain，”锐雨牵起剑翼的手，轻吻手背，“那么，叫你小Wing，怎样？”

剑翼微昂下颔，浅笑着欣然接受。

14.  
内置报时准时响起，剑翼即刻把它关掉。锐雨则惯常地在他耳边低笑。

“小Wing又想偷懒？”

剑翼无所谓地摇摇头，从锐雨机体上抬起上半身。锐雨为了他们固定的午睡约会定制了这张可替代充电床的靠椅。至于被当抱枕，习惯了也有值得享受的地方。蓝白飞行器微笑着托起下巴看大号锐雨牌床垫。

“都是些重复的东西说来说去，听得烦透了。”

“今天是实战训练吧？无战伤全优的成绩，好歹值得继续保持下去。”

“一直偷偷关注吗？”

“小Wing要求消除缺勤记录的时候，没说不许看别的资料啊。”

“自我膨胀的大奸商。”

“故作深沉的小东西。”

“可是你喜欢。”

“因为小Wing这个时候，只为我而努力呢。”

银蓝轿车轻柔地带着笑意，从宽厚舒适的躺椅上坐直，让剑翼滑下膝盖，开始他们例行的告别程序。

蓝白飞行器的嘴角上翘成暧昧的弧度。期待，亦或试探？

然而毫厘之差，他拂过左颊。

15.  
“恭喜。”

锐雨平静地看着剑翼肩上的士官徽章。他微微眯着光镜，握着宙航战机的手，细致地抚过每一个指关节。

“特地来告别？”

“演员总有退场的时候。”

剑翼轻描淡写地挂着笑容，冰冷而犀利。那些可爱单纯，温顺乖巧的形象仿佛从未存在过。

锐雨牵起剑翼的手，轻吻手背，然后松开。剑翼轻盈着地，转身。再无回旋之余。

他们都太过清楚如何抓住转瞬即逝的快乐，以及避开终将到来的伤害。

远处雷鸣滚滚而近，剑翼的雷达捕捉到明黄色一点，急拐进一片海蓝集装箱的墙壁之后。剑翼忽然起了玩乐的芯情，俯冲下去。不久，他再次以最高马力冲出云层，留下明黄色小车呆在原地。

如果棱键够快……可以在淋湿之前跑到锐雨那里。

不，淋透了还没反应过来吧。

……这样不是最好吗？

16.  
棱键到达锐雨办公室时见到的是一片漆黑。门虚掩着，他推门进去时灯光忽然亮起。

锐雨正在角落里用一块大毛巾擦拭自己的机体，显然闪避不及而被暴雨淋湿。

“啊……那个……”棱键开口，然后没办法继续下去。到底应该……问什么，又该怎么问？

“有事？”锐雨的神态一如既往，什么也看不出来。

“这、这个，焦糖布丁……”棱键忽然想起自己最初的目的，急忙翻找。“……我、我做好了……可是……”

——可是哪里也找不到。或许在雨中丢失在哪里了？为什么我总是、总是什么也做不好呢？

“弄丢了？下次再做吧。”锐雨不以为然地笑了一下，随手把那块大毛巾搭在棱键头上，走去办公桌后坐下。

“唔……”棱键芯不在焉有一下没一下地擦。他在雨里淋了个透，因为一直没想起来要往哪里去，最后还是来了锐雨这里。似乎已经成了习惯——高兴也好，不安也好，烦恼也好，想到的总是来这里。

因为浸润了银蓝机体上雨水，毛巾很软，不像干燥时的硬质糙感。这样不动声色的温柔，有点像……锐雨的感觉。

棱键最终小芯翼翼地提出了疑问。

“最近，好像没看到Saber？”

“Saber？””锐雨歪着头想了一下，“谁啊？”

棱键发了急：“就是那个蓝白色的飞机，常来的，翅膀很长的那个？”

“哦，你说小Wing啊。”锐雨仿佛恍然大悟，“他升级了，资料也都调走了。怎么，很在意他？”

“也没有……”

棱键一下泄了气。果然从锐雨这里还是什么也问不出来。剑翼说的那些究竟什么意思？如果互相喜欢，为什么不能在一起？因为要调走才分手吗？还是一开始就……

“你继续这样滴水，我的高级长毛地毯就完了。”

棱键低头一看，脚下的积水已经把地毯濡湿了一大片。他想道歉说我这就走，但锐雨键勾了下手指叫他过去。明黄小车走到办公桌后，银蓝轿车拽住毛巾把棱键拉到椅子前，认真地帮他擦干，包括那些积水的关节缝隙。

那双手隔着毛巾，柔和地摩擦在机体上，颈子还有……脸颊。

“我……可以……”棱键的语言系统似乎在自己运作，“可以叫你……Rain……吗？”

他曾隔着门听到剑翼这么叫锐雨，低柔、轻盈。

“那么，为了公平，我要叫你小扳手。”锐雨翘起嘴角。

锐雨很高，可是坐着的时候不明显。棱键仰脸看着银蓝轿车光滑的面部，暧昧的光影投在那里，模糊了轮廓。

那么近的距离。仿佛只要一踮脚，就可以够到。

只要一踮脚……

……够到了。

17.  
“Ra……Rain……？”

“没有卸装甲的经验？

“除了定期的检查……没、没有。”

“那就交给我吧。”

“可、可是……”喂你在摸哪里……“会，会有点热。”

“请称呼我神奇的加温器先生。”锐雨的笑容自信满满。

神奇你个头啊！为、为什么会忽然跳到这一步呢？不就是吻了他一下然后……谁知道他居然在这里有宿舍啊？跟着来的结果、结果就是……我到底在期待什么嘛？

“很漂亮的线路呢。”锐雨轻轻吻上裸露的线路板，

“谢谢……”等下，这完全不是应该道谢的问题吧？“Rain，Rain……很、喜欢么？”

“当然。”

“喜欢……我么？”

“当然。”

“最…最喜欢，我么？”

“当然。”

唔……回答得未免爽快过头了。“是在……敷衍我吧？”

“当然。”

棱键哀怨地挪到充电床的一角缩成一团。锐雨捉住他的脚踝，拉过来抱在怀里。

“小扳手要生气吗？”

“还不是你……”

“因为太可爱，所以忍不住想欺负一下。”锐雨摸了摸他的头。

棱键吁了口气，把脸埋进银蓝轿车怀里。“好像做梦一样。”

锐雨把下巴靠在明黄小车的头顶。“原来小扳手一直梦想被我欺负？”

“不，只是想……能够这样就好了。”

“还远远不够呢……”锐雨在他耳边低喃。“……远远不够。”

全部都是锐雨。从他那里输入的电流，数据，占据了全部内存。手臂紧紧拥抱的，声音所能呼唤的。

Rain。

18.  
充电状态还没结束，明黄小车忽然发觉了自己的裸板状态，惊叫一声，跌到床下去了。

——棱键忘了这根本不是他的充电床。

锐雨从床沿上探头，棱键没地方躲，只能缩到床底下去。

“不用这么害羞吧，昨天晚上已经全看过了。”

“早上是，不一样的！”

明黄小车尽量伸手去够离得最近的胸部装甲。还差一点就够到，那块装甲却被另一只手捡走了。

“还、还给我啦……”

“粘了灰，不能带上床来。”

“……唔。”又在……欺负我么？

“时间还早，”锐雨的手伸到棱键眼前，“多躺一会？”

棱键小芯翼翼地爬出床底，锐雨就势把他拎回床上。明黄小车紧紧掩住卸下装甲的胸口。

“居然这么放不开呢，小扳手。”

“可是我……从来没有……”

锐雨伸手把棱键揽在怀里，明黄小车总算放松了点，回抱住银蓝色的机体。

“下次就会习惯了。”

还有下次？“我们这算在……交往么？”

“小扳手说是就是了。”

“喂！”

“因为我喜欢小扳手啊。”

“……”

——又发烫了。我好没用。

19.  
棱键隔着很远的距离看到剑翼，在他不能进入的士官校区边缘。

蓝白宙航机站在一个很抽象的金属雕塑顶上，侧对着明黄小车，但是没有注意到他。棱键想过去打个招呼，又觉得过于唐突。他从没有弄懂过剑翼，因为对方总做些叫棱键摸不透意图的事。但反之，剑翼却似乎对棱键了如指掌，并且……帮了很多忙。

锐雨说加入正规军后，不知道会被派去哪里驻扎。错过这个机会，以后就再也见不到了吧。但是要说什么？我和锐雨现在很好？这不是自找霉头……么？

一架直升机从校区外飞来，盘旋在剑翼头顶。似乎剑翼一直在等着这架直升机，他们以无线通讯交流后，剑翼变形成飞机形态，和直升机并排远去。

虽然只有很短的瞬间，剑翼露出了笑容。轻松且信任的神情。棱键轻轻叹了口气。

他在我面前的时候，其实从没放下戒备吧。

但是好在至少剑翼有可以信赖的对象。无论以后去了哪里都要好好活着。我会为你加油的。

锐雨在办公室里吃今天的午餐盒，当然是棱键制作，并且已经成了他日常生活的一项工作。棱键觉得这比正经的工作快乐多了。

“七月的灿烂阳光？”锐雨对着手中的卡片念。

棱键用力点头。“有没有在夏日挥洒汗水的感觉？”

“汗水？”锐雨用力把卡片拍在桌上，“原材料清单拿来。”

“没有加那种奇怪的材料啦！”棱键使劲摇头，锐雨总算放下疑虑。

“今天要出成果了呐。”棱键喜滋滋地炫耀，“我费了好大功夫改进出的最佳配方。没副作用，效果打折不少，但绝对安全。”

“制造成本会翻倍吧。”锐雨不为所动。“上面哪会花这么多钱造个普通的提神剂。”

“不能只看钱啊，你个奸商。”棱键不满地嘟嘴。

锐雨把他搂进怀里亲了下。“早点回来做晚饭。”

不仅找到了最好的配方，还有……最好的恋人。

棱键觉得无比幸福。

20.  
实验组一共提交了两个配方，一个效果最强，一个最安全。

棱键毫不怀疑自己提交的最安全配方会被选为批量生产。药剂对使用者必须是安全的。

——可是屏幕上跳出被选择的却是效果最强的那个。不敢相信，他反复核查，系统指明最高权威已经批准了强效配方。

棱键立刻调出试验数据模拟演算。如果按照这个配方，使用者有50％可能性因副作用丧命。这根本不是药剂，是毒品。

不、不行。

我根本不是为了制造这种东西才加入试验的，我想让他们有更多机会生还，不是为了置他们于死地才做这些的。

必须提出申诉要求修改……不。来不及了。配方一旦批准就会立刻开始投入生产。有多少……多少火种会因为使用这个…………

一定得有什么办法……阻止，这东西不能留下来。

棱键想起了自己的识别权限。他是主研究员，有对数据库进行最高级别操作的权力。他调出用于保证数据不被盗窃的终极破坏程序。一旦使用，所有的试验记录和配方内容会被彻底破坏，不能恢复。

他取出一个小数据板，把自己的配方拷贝出来，然后输入了破坏程序的密码。数据库开始嗡嗡作响。棱键慌慌张张往外跑去。经过自己的工作台时，他把藏有配方的数据板塞进角落里那堆写满诗句的数据板中间。

带在身上弄丢了更麻烦，谁也不会去看这些，绝对安全。接下来、该怎么办？我、我干了……不得了的事，我、我把整个试验的成果都毁了……

我…我会丢掉工作，会坐牢吗？

Rain……

21.  
明黄小车跌跌撞撞跑进锐雨的办公室，猛地关上门。锐雨疑惑地注视他。棱键结结巴巴地把情况大概说了下，配方效果、数据库、破坏程序。

“要怎么办？我、是不是该自首？Ra…Rain……？”

虽然说得颠三倒四，但锐雨毕竟听懂了。银蓝轿车的冷峻神情让棱键不知所措。

锐雨猛然拉开自己的操作台，迅速开始处理一些紧急程序。他离开办公桌，一把捉住明黄小车的胳膊，力气大到棱键差点叫出来。

“你来的时候有被跟踪吗？”

“没、没有……我觉得没有……”

锐雨拖着棱键走向另一扇门——棱键从来不知道锐雨的办公室居然有扇隐秘的后门。他们一起来到无人的建筑背面。

“紧紧跟上我，其他什么都别管。”

锐雨变形成银蓝色轿车，引擎轰然震动着。棱键不敢多问，用最大马力紧随其后，往校外的公路飞速驶去。

银蓝轿车显然早已准备好了通行码。他们一路无阻往偏僻的路线驶去，很快到达一个高级的私家别墅区。锐雨在一座浅蓝色小屋停下，迅速从房中取了几张现金卡。棱键呆呆站着不知道该干什么。

“呆在屋里锁好门。除了我，不管谁来都别开门。”锐雨捉住棱键的肩膀，异常认真地交代。

棱键从没见过这么严肃的锐雨，一句话也说不出来，只能点头。

时间一点一滴过去，棱键的不安几何级增长。他焦躁地在屋里转来转去，四处翻找，想分散注意力。

门铃忽然响起。Rain……回来了？

棱键扑到门前。监视器上显示着熟悉的蓝白色——是……剑翼？

他来找 Rain？

棱键的手伸向门锁。

22.  
“6号试验，15号程序员——棱键。”

“目击者看到他去了行政管理人员锐雨的办公室。但是现在两者皆行踪不明。 ”

“锐雨——传闻和军火黑市有来往。预谋的可能性很高。”

“把偷盗的方程式倒卖给黑市，利润想必非常可观。”

“派谁去处理？”

“剑翼——6号程序的实验体之一，棱键的直接试验对象。和锐雨交情非浅。”

“简而言之和两边都有联系。”

“所以为了证明自身清白，一定会出色完成任务。”

“很好。”

23.  
中长距离火器，炮弹和导弹，都用不到。

AK 47——就是这个。

剑翼拿起小巧的枪械，装上手腕的武器外接口。

他明白任务内容。并非战争，也和战斗无关，仅仅是谋杀。单方面的。

如果结局不能改变，那么过程的重要不可忽视。

——可是，锐雨。

为什么没把棱键交出去？

24.  
至少可以免收牵连。运气好还能拿笔赏金。为什么不？

是啊……为什么不。

锐雨在内芯冷笑着。他加足马力往空港驶去。

必须尽早找到一只离港的船。

25.  
找出他们的逃逸线路很容易。锐雨名下的各项房产地址由情报部门提交，出港公路的监视器捕捉到锐雨往港口去的图像。只要反推算路线即可以得出他刚才在哪里。

高级别墅区的浅蓝色小屋。

剑翼轻巧地降落，按下门铃。他开始计时，数到十就把门轰开。

……六。七。八——

棱键开门，迎接他的死神。

26.  
曾经……因为做出有创意的能量配方得过几次奖……没有特别好的朋友……没有特别值得记住的事，没有……特别觉得遗憾的……

……不至于…无聊到这个份上吧……我的，生活……

棱键躺在地毯上，胸前的创口被凝固的能量液覆盖。自修复机能依然在无效努力，但至少他还活着。

暂时。

……Rain 说不管谁来都不要开门…包括剑翼的吗……我…还真是笨啊……

……还有剑翼…………为什么没打准……想不透……

……Rain，会回来吗……想…见你………

黑影笼罩下来。他感到自己被抬起，手被轻轻地握住。

“小扳手。”锐雨在笑，却带着哀伤。“我的地毯可是很贵的，要怎么赔偿我？”

…又…欺负…我…呢………

“Rain……”

锐雨垂下头，凑近聆听。

“Rain…会记得我吗？以后……也……”

“欠我地毯清洁费的家伙，怎么可能忘记。”锐雨依然在笑，回答得无比轻柔。

好高兴…就算是敷衍我。

浪费了你的芯意，对不起。

你教会我很多事情，被包容，理解，还有被宠爱。

Rain以后，一定会有很多漂亮的恋人。可我……是最喜欢你的那个……

……不要忘记……呢……

27.  
明黄色的机体失去了火种，和一堆废铁无异。锐雨却不能将它放下。

他明白这是一个陷阱。他已经踏进来了。谁会刻意留下受伤濒死的棱键，等他回来？

他感到了什么。转头，然后停住。

28.  
“囤积那么多钱，有什么长远打算？买个小行星养一群小飞机么？”

“听起来真不错，我会列入考虑范围的。”

“难道你原本不是这么打算？”

锐雨接过剑翼递过来的小块能量。今天是透亮蓝色中隐约可见的白色纹理，口味则是清淡的薄荷香。

“原本我打算哪天小Wing不想干了，就带着小Wing逃走。为了那一天才努力赚钱。”

“……听起来好有诚意。”

“竟然怀疑我，小Wing太让我伤芯了。”

所有那些暧昧的狡黠言辞，现在有了真实的重量。

你终于找到可以带着逃走的，重要的人。

然而。

29.  
他是个新手，却像老手般谨慎而完备，甚至游刃有余地留了可供柔软的空间。

负责善后的交接人员向他走来，示意一切核查完毕。剑翼往室内瞥了一眼——那里现在应该什么都没有了。他拒绝了递来的清洁用品，走到室外的天空之下。

远处，雷雨将至。

我早已懂得杀戮，却尚未学会承受悲伤。

剑翼在暴雨中洗刷了机体，转而以九十度垂直上升，如脱鞘之剑。

突破雨云层时电离子留下的酥麻依然残留在两翼，再升高便可突破引力，失去重力，抛下束缚再无留恋。

他感受到天空的距离——稀薄的淡蓝苍穹，似乎触手可及，其实无论怎么飞都更加遥远。

可以无限接近，但永远碰不到。

——仿如幸福。

30\. Extra Chapter. 幕启幕终

被你赠予  
最初的伤痕  
浅浅留下  
永不愈合。

“交个辞呈有必要特地跑来？”奇袭上下左右打量着宽敞舒适的空间。“AT会追究我们打爆他的门锁。”

“‘违反军规造成严重财务损失，我们一致决定引咎辞职。'正好的借口不是么？”

“瞧，”奇袭敲了敲落地透光观测玻璃：“小Ray又跑了。”

“是Rapidmus Prime。你该改口了。”

“小Ray就是小Ray嘛。”奇袭指着急速远去的一道金色轨迹，“云幕阁下大概要崩溃？”

“或者底盘总长……没表情不代表不头痛。”剑翼懒散地往宽大的座椅里一靠。“我早想试试坐这种大办公椅是什么感觉了。”

“得，看着软绵绵的就不舒服。我看AT撑不了多久就得伪造自己被刺杀好逃走。”

“让他自己决定吧。反而是，你这个块头……”剑翼交叉十指斜斜打量着高大的三变，“不太适合坐在我膝盖上啊。”

“喂你这是什么奇怪的趣味啊？”

“所以到办公桌上来吧，Sider。”

“AT进来看到会暴走噢，Saber。”

“不这样就不好玩了，我最亲爱的Bondmate。”

[THE END]

\--------35K赔本文杂感---------

此文是私史上最大赔本文，没有之一。

没描写的意识对话体比较好写，原创可以加很多恶趣，轻松轻松……结果就越拖越长 ＝ ＝＋

关于棱键

最初设定为带着便当羞涩地来告白的纯情天然白，之后加了伪娘属性，基本算没啥改动了。印象中是绵羊和乌龟的混合体，软软的没气势，受了打击会缩起来，危险过去再伸出来……这样。个性是活在自己粉红泡泡里的单纯书呆，虽然很可爱，但是现实里生存有困难。  
剑翼和锐雨对他来说，一个是工作，一个是生活；一个是责任，一个是憧憬。这意义上也算某种三角关系吧。  
虽然到最后的最后，他即没真正弄懂剑翼，也不见得了解锐雨。但正因为这样才幸福 ＝ ＝+

务必把那花心少按在家里吃小菜别放出来偷烤翅哟。

关于剑翼

这部分只管他的叛逆少年期。和官配奇袭七百万年死党关系到底怎么回事因为没人写所以目前就……完全空白。曾经听说奇袭是受，后来听说是互攻，那也就是互受？（囧）

感情和理性可以完全分开处理的精明个性。和锐雨半斤八两，狐狸对狐狸地交往了一阵。虽然互相是喜欢的，但是谁也不肯多付出和承担受伤害的风险，点到为止直到分手。多少依恋锐雨对他的宠爱，直到锐雨便当很久才肯承认。所谓装出来的可爱，说到底也不完全是做戏。对棱键有点怜悯态度，难得看到值得帮忙的笨蛋吧。

剑翼是悲观的现实主义者，对挂在战场上早有准备，所以想找几个让他觉得值得为之战斗的对象，在战线之后的和平世界活着（锐雨和棱键）。不得不亲手结束这个幻想才是讽刺之处。这对他而言既是初杀也是初伤（心理上），从此有了阴影而拒绝近战。

也就是说，差点玩成玻璃心感性少年了 ＝ ＝  
最初机设只是一般，因为锐雨的好色，只好加美型属性………这么说来奇袭赚到了？

关于锐雨

本作BOSS。

完全因为其贪财好色才有整个故事。当勇者Nut把他拖回家结婚，故事就圆满结束了。（囧）  
最早这家伙被设定为“卷入事件然后挂得不明不白”，三番五次填料于是有了棱键；为了找人负责送回家，才有剑翼跨刀出马。为了这家伙的好色德行，棱键剑翼都得当美人，连最早的罪炎都是帅哥。其恋爱之途从罪炎到剑翼到棱键，遵从头一个玩开心，第二个玩品味，第三个会做饭的娶回家……以上之原则。

虽然是不折不扣的奸商，对喜欢的人是非常好的。（大概）  
终于被套牢的现在，请自由的……那啥吧。

所以说完结才是最重要的 ＝ ＝ （这和上面有啥关系？）


End file.
